User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/East Asian Gals
Japanese Gals Chi-Chi_as_a_teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball series) Bulma_Piccolo_Jr._saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball series) Videl_(dragon_ball_fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball series) Android_18_(0).png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball series) Dragon_ball_gt_pan_v_10_by_krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragon Ball series) Sora_Takenouchi_promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) Kari_Kamiya_(tri.)_t.gif|Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) Mimi_Tachikawa_(02)_t.gif|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Adventure) Sakura_Haruno_(Part_II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) Heroine-yuri.png|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK series) AliceHumanBRX.jpg|Alice Tsukagami (Bloody Roar series) YukakoYamagishi.png|Yukako Yamagishi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kuki.jpg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) 96A93947-8512-4C96-84EC-CF64E3AF7978.png|Betty (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6152.jpg|Laura Koala (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6165.jpg|Pamie (Adventures of the Little Koala) DOA6_Kasumi_Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Heroine-mai.png|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Kasumi_todoh_xi.jpg|Kasumi Todoh (SNK series) Hotaru_Futaba.jpg|Hotaru Futaba (SNK series) Malin.jpg|Malin (SNK series) Momoko-xi.jpg|Momoko (SNK series) Nakoruru_(2019).png|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) Iroha-neogeohero.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Shiki_Samurai_Shodown_(2019).png|Shiki (Samurai Shodown series) Sakura_Kasugano.png|Sakura Kasugano (Sreet Fighter series) Ibuki.jpg|Ibuki (Street Fighter series) MSD_-_Eri_Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug series) Rimururu-sen.jpg|Rimururu (Samurai Shodown series) Maki-c3.jpg|Maki Genryusai (Final Fight series) Akari-neogeohero.jpg|Akari Ichijou (The Last Blade series) Yuki-kof.jpg|Yuki (SNK series) F_yuki.gif|Yuki (The Last Blade series) Hibiki.jpg|Hibiki Takane (The Last Blade series) Heroes_-_Jolyne.png|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Sailor_moon_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon Moon_Mercury.png|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon series) Sailor_mars_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg85h.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon series) Sailor_jupiter_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg7mf.png|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) Sailor_venus_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg6ya.png|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon series) Spirited-Away-Chihiro.jpg|Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) Natalie_Ape_Escape_Million_Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Naotora Ii - DoA5LR.png|Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors series) 33F6B071-229C-432A-A934-E06259B69BBC.png|Asuka Langley Sohryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) DOA6_Ayane_Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Img-hitomi.png|Hitomi (Dead or Alive series) Mina_Majikina.jpg|Mina Majikina (Samurai Shodown series) Cha_emi_img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) MikoNakadai_stockimage.jpg|Miku Nakadai (Transformers: Prime) Natsumi_Hinata.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Misty_4.png|Misty (Pokemon anime franchise) Chitoge-Kirisaki.jpg|Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) Sashi_Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Shizuka_Minamoto_(2005).jpg|Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon franchise) Mirage-Karai.png|Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series) Shinigami-witch.jpg|Shinigami (TMNT 2012) GoGo_in_Suit.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) Amu_Hinamori.png|Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara!) Rukia_kuchiki_by_xsatsujinx-d4omsh9.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Stacy_Hirano_2.png|Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) Sara_Tokimura.jpg|Sara Tokimura (Choushinsei Flashman) Momoko_Maskman.jpg|Momoko (Hikari Sentai Maskman) Live-rg-megumi.jpg|Megumi Misaki (Choujuu Sentai Liveman) Rinka_Yoshino.jpg|Rinka Yoshino (Samurai Shodown series) 502px-KarinSFA3.jpg|Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter series) Nozomi_Harasaki.png|Nozomi Harasaki (Shenmue series) Maruko_artwork_series2_01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) A-ko Magami in her sailor-suited battle outfit.png|A-ko Magami (Project A-ko series) Dawn 2.png|Dawn (Pokemon series) SC6_Taki.jpg|Taki (Soul Calibur series) SC4_Setsuka.jpg|Setsuka (Soul Calibur series) 300px-Sc5_pub_2d_natsu1-copy.jpg|Natsu (Soul Calibur series) Tamae_Honami.jpeg|Tamae_Honami (Chibi Maruko-chan) Sakiko_artwork_series2_01.png|Sakiko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) F3DB5C32-C690-42CA-941A-1395CB38206B.gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Plan) Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Powerpuff Girls Z P4U Chie Portrait.png|Chie Satonaka (Persona series) Haruhi Suzumiya 2.jpg|Haruhi Suzumiya (character) Konata-san.gif|Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) Miyumi.png|Miyumi (Scooby-Doo series) Character-detail-Karai2.png|Karai (TMNT 2012) T-AI RID.jpg|T-AI (Transformers RID 2001) Rcg misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Rcg kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Chinese Gals Mulan.3.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Ting.png|Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei (Disney's Mulan) Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers series) Sc4-Chaixianghua.jpg|Chai Xianghua (Soul Calibur series) Leixia-render.jpg|Leixia (Soul Calibur series) DOA5_Pai_Render.png|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter series) Wai_Lin_Profile.png|Wai Lin (007 series) Juniper Lee.png|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Muimui-kofxiv.jpg|Mui Mui (SNK series) Diaochan_(DW9).png|Diao Chan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Sun_Shangxiang_(DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) The_Qiaos.jpg|Two Qiaos (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Yueying_(DW9).png|Huang Yueying (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Xingcai_(DW9).png|Empress Zhang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Cai_Wenji_(DW9).png|Cai Wenji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Lianshi_(DW9).png|Bu Lianshi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Wang_Yuanji_(DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Guan_Yinping_(DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Bao_Sanniang_(DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Lu_Lingqi_(DW9).png|Lu Lingqi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Xiahouji_(DW9).png|Lady Xiahou (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Xin Xianying (DW9).png|Xin Xianying (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) ShenhuaInfobox3.png|Shenhua Ling (Shenmue series) Fangmei_Xun.png|Fangmei Xun (Shenmue series) Mei_(Overwatch).png|Mei (Overwatch) AmyWong.png|Amy Wong (Futurama) Xiangfei.jpg|Li Xiangfei (SNK series) Heroine-mian.png|Mian (SNK series) Jade_Chan-⚜️.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Miss Chan (Old Master Q).jpeg|Miss Chan (Old Master Q) EileenVF5.jpg|Eileen (Virtua Fighter series) Newch alice img.jpg|Alice (Dance Dance Revolution series) Ada wong.jpg|Ada Wong (Resident Evil series) XuiYing2.png|Xiuying Hong (Shenmue series) Wuru.octet-stream.png|Wu-Ruixiang (Samurai Shodown series) Tibbie0.png|Tibbie (Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf) Princess Megan (Zentrix).jpeg|Princess Megan (Zentrix) Siu Lan (ACGS - The Tsui Hark Animation).jpeg|Siu Lan (A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation) Xiao_Yanzi.jpg|Xiaoyanzi (My Fair Princess series) Xia_Ziwei.jpg|Xia Ziwei (My Fair Princess series) Princess_Saiya.jpg|Princess Saiya (My Fair Princess series) Han_Xiang.jpeg|Hanxiang (My Fair Princess series) Lin Daiyu.jpg|Lin Daiyu (Dream of the Red Chamber) Xue Baochai.jpg|Xue Baochai (Dream of the Red Chamber) Nie Xiaoqian 2003.jpg|Nie Xiaoqian (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) 3 28-3-329-58 20030809141937.jpg|Sima Sanniang (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) 1287-hxntqyz0095181.jpg|Ice Queen (Zu Warriors from the Magic Mountain) Ruo Lan.png|Ruo Lan (Zu Warriors from the Magic Mountain) Su Tianxin.jpg|Su Tianxin (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) 3 28-3-328-58 20030809141937.jpg|Sima Hongye (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) Lanmo.jpg|Lanmo (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) e673426ff4c9efa88e8a99ec04ddfdca.jpg|Qingcheng (The Promise) Xia Xiaoxue.jpg|Xia Xiaoxue (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) 1bcd20e081dbd98ec86cbfb5a048c5c4.jpg|Shangguan Yuer (A Chinese Ghost Story 2003) Img-leifang.png|Lei Fang (Dead or Alive series) Korean Gals Juri_Han_(SFV).png|Juri Han (Street Fighter series) SC6_Seong_Mi-Na.jpg|Seong Mi-Na (Soul Calibur series) Pucca.jpg|Pucca (Pucca Funny Love) New chloe.png|Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) Killer Instinct - Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct) Abby.gif|Abby (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) YungHee.png|Yung Hee Tyson (Mike Tyson Mysteries) Liu Yungmie.png|Liu Yungmie (Fighter's History series) Maylee-hq1.jpg|May Lee (SNK series) Ari from Power Battle Watch Car.jpeg.jpeg|Ari (Power Battle Watch Car) Sena render.png|Sena (Tai Chi Chasers) Category:Blog posts